Song to you
by aly2803-TVD
Summary: Austin accepté le défi d'Ally, il va écrire les paroles de sa prochaine chanson mais il voit déjà le drame arriver quand il ne sait pas de quoi parler dans ses paroles... Va-t-il réussir? Cette fanfic raconte comment Austin a écrit Steal Your Heart, comment l'idée lui est venu à l'esprit.


**Hey tout le monde! Alors j'ai enfin sauté le pas en écrivant ma première fanfic sur Austin & Ally... Alors au début cette fanfic était un O.S, mais en la relisant il y a quelques jours je me suis dis que je pouvais mettre plus de détails et en faire plusieurs petits chapitres. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez! Bonne lecture! :-)**

Quand l'inspiration ne vient pas…

Austin sortit du magasin après une session de répétition avec Ally et la répétition a été plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait pensé. La jeune femme, l'avait un peu mis au pied du mur en lui proposant d'écrire lui-même sa prochaine chanson, comme ce dernier était trop gentil il n'a pas pu lui refuser quoique ce soit. _« Je ne crois pas qu'il y ai que ma gentillesse dans le fait que j'ai accepté d'écrire la chanson… Je ne vais jamais y arriver seul ! » _Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce défi ? Avant d'avoir commencé, il savait que ça allait être un désastre. Exactement comme la dernière fois. Bon ce n'était pas très catastrophique, pour les scouts, car grâce à lui ils avaient un nouvel hymne mais bon il s'était un peu ridiculisé à la télévision. _« Je me mets la pression tout seul en plus ! »_

-Hey Austin ! s'écria Dez en arrivant dans le sens inverse.

-Salut Dez ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Oh ! Je venais te voir après ta session avec Ally pour te demander quelque chose…

Sans en dire plus, le rouquin se mit à regarder les nuages avec ses mains dans les poches et Austin attendait patiemment d'avoir la suite de la phrase de son meilleur ami. Mais il restait muet comme une tombe. _« Je n'ai pas tout mon temps… »_

-Dez ! Tu te réveilles !

-Hein ? Pardon ? Oh Austin ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-La suite de ta phrase….

-Quelle suite ? Oh ! Je veux savoir si tu veux qu'on aille au cinéma.

Austin soupira avant de refuser l'invitation de son ami. Il lui expliqua la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et Dez lui fit un commentaire en disant que c'était normalement le rôle d'Ally d'écrire les chansons et qu'Austin se chargeait de les faire connaître. Austin lui expliqua qu'ils souhaitaient tous les deux prendre leur revanche sur la dernière fois que le jeune homme avait écrit les paroles.

-Ah je m'en souviens ! C'est pas la fois où tu as lamentablement écrit une chanson en t'inspirant d'un livret de scout et que tu as chanté devant les caméra la chanson qui était très horrible, selon moi ?

-Merci Dez de me rappeler cette expérience…

-Les amis sont faits pour ça !

Dez suivit Austin jusque chez Mini's où ils commandèrent des frites avec des sodas. Tout le long du repas, le rouquin discutait de sa nouvelle application de montage vidéo qui apparemment faisait des merveilles mais Austin ne l'écoutait pas. Il était trop concentré sur les futures paroles de son futur raté. _« Sur quoi je vais parler ? Même avec les conseils d'Ally, je ne sais pas de quoi va parler ma chanson… »_ Dez venait de terminé sa description sur son système quand il demanda à Austin à quoi il pensait. Le chanteur lui expliqua qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire dans ses paroles, il lui donna aussi le conseil d'Ally et Dez ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il lui conseilla de parler des pancakes. Austin refusa son idée et réfléchit. Rien. Son cerveau était vide, pas une seule idée ou même pensée ne le traversait pour ses paroles. D'habitude, avec Ally, ça allait comme sur des roulettes. Ils avaient les accords et la mélodie, ils lançaient des idées au hasard et ils voyaient si cela sonnait ensemble. Parfois, presque tout le temps, ils s'inspiraient de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient pour écrire une chanson. Mais ici, la seule situation dans laquelle était Austin, c'était qu'il était face à un mur.

-Très bien, dit Trish derrière eux, je vais lui dire Jimmy…Oui…Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha son téléphone et s'installa sur la chaise entre les deux garçons. Elle piqua une frite dans l'assiette de Dez et se tourna vers Austin :

-Jimmy veut la nouvelle chanson pour dans deux jours.

-Mais c'est court comme délai ! Pourquoi ?

-Comme il m'a dit, il veut que ton futur hit soit le plus rapidement possible diffusé à la radio pour te faire de la publicité. Alors je vais tenir mon rôle de manager : vous en êtes où ?

-Pas très loin…

-Dis-moi que vous avez au moins le refrain.

Austin lui fit un sourire désolé et haussa des épaules. Il présenta ses excuses à Trish, qui lui pardonna mais lui conseilla de se remuer les méninges pour trouver les paroles de sa chanson. _« Facile à dire mais ce n'est pas vous qui écrivez ! »_ Quelques minutes passèrent et Ally arriva comme une fleur chez Mini's pour sa pause midi.

-Alors Austin tes paroles avancent ?

-Pas autant que quand on le fait à deux…

-Attendez ! les arrêta Trish. Vous ne collaborez pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Mais rien Trish, la réconforta Ally, on ne s'est pas disputé… J'ai juste conseillé à Austin de prendre sa revanche en écrivant tout seul sa chanson.

-Pas étonnant qu'il n'y a pas encore de chanson ! commenta Dez.

-Hé ! s'écria Austin.

Trish donna, pour une fois, raison à Dez. Ses amis doutaient de lui et cela le touchait profondément. _« Je vais leur prouver que je peux écrire une bonne chanson ! »_ Austin sortit le petit cahier que sa compositrice lui avait offert une heure plutôt de sa poche et il le leur montra en prêtant serment en disant qu'il écrirait la chanson d sans aide venant de quiconque et qu'ils l'auront pour le lendemain à seize heure pile. Au début, aucun de ses trois amis ne réagirent mais ce fut Ally qui prit la parole en premier. Elle lui dit qu'elle croyait en lui tout comme il croyait en elle et qu'elle était impatiente d'écouter le futur tube d'Austin Moon. Ce dernier le remercia et décida de partir dans un endroit plus calme. Il se rendit dans la salle de repos du Sonic Boom, il savait qu'il ne serait pas interrompu avant minimum dix-sept heure.

Il s'installa face au piano, commença à jouer la mélodie et chanta des phrase idiote tel que « je vais mettre le feu » en rythme mais rien ne collait. Il pensait en boucle aux conseils de son amie, il devait juste s'inspirer de choses qu'il aime et des personnes qu'il chérit. _« J'aime chanter et danser, manger des pancakes – mais ce n'est pas potable pour ma chanson- et j'aime composer avec Ally. Pour les personnes que je chéris, ça se résume à : mes parents, Dez, Trish et Ally. » _Il cherchait un lien quelconque entre toutes ces choses, mais rien ne lui venait réellement en tête. Il se détourna du clavier du piano et regarda en face de lui. Il remarqua que sa compositrice préférée avait ajoutée de nouvelles photos sur le mur près de la porte. Il se leva, s'approcha de ce pan de mur et observa les photos. Ally les avait sûrement choisies avec soin. Il vit une photo sur laquelle il était debout sur le piano, il chantait et cela datait d'il y a un an déjà. Sur le bord blanc de la photo, il constata qu'il y avait une note : _South Beach Star – Not a love Song_. Austin sourit, surtout en se souvenant de l'origine de la création de cette chanson et il soupira en réalisant que la chanson n'était pas toute à fait vraie par rapport à ses sentiments envers sa compositrice. Sur une nouvelle photo, il se vit en compagnie de ses trois amies et la note disait que c'était à la fête de la promotion de son premier album. Il se souvenait surtout du fait qu'Ally a faillit partir à New-York pour étudier la musique. _« Elle allait s'éloigner de mo…de nous. » _ Sur d'autres photo, il vit la fête costumée pour Halloween de Jimmy les tirages photo de la fête foraine et même la fois où Ally a vaincu son trac sur _You can come to me. _Tout cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs que lui et ses amis avaient vécus, surtout avec Ally. Voir ses photo lui rappelèrent pleins d'autres souvenirs : sa rencontre avec elle, toutes les chansons qu'ils ont pu écrire, la fois où il est intervenu pendant son rendez-vous avec Elliot et leur premier rendez-vous (plutôt raté) au restaurant de magie.

-Mais c'est ça ! s'écria-t-il avec un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage.


End file.
